


Not Classy

by Dreamcatcher3



Series: Tony's AIs and what they can do. [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Not Pepper Potts Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: How Pepper Potts reacts when she was informed she was fired in "The Many AIs of Tony Stark"
Series: Tony's AIs and what they can do. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725685
Comments: 47
Kudos: 460





	Not Classy

Pepper couldn't believe what she heard the guards tell her; how could _she_ be fired? No one knew her job better than her, and she ran the company with an iron fist. Even made sure Tony stayed on task.

"I think you gentlemen must have misheard. There is no way that I am fired. I am CEO."

The taller and broader of the group chuckled. "Even a CEO can be removed. Not only can the board vote you out, Dr. Stark also retained the power to fire anyone without cause."

"That is not possible."

"In fact it is. The lawyers made sure he retained that right and has it within every contract, including yours. Of course you are welcome to go down and talk with them, but it will take away from your allotted time of being on the premises. Though from what I heard, there are grounds for the dismissal."

"Oh?" She stands up, hands on the desk as she tries to wield all the power she possesses. "And what might they be?"

The guard just smirks. "Go find out with the lawyers. But again, tick tock Ms. Potts."

"It is quite true Ms. Potts, and several of my brethren are involved to ensure that you leave with nothing more than what you are allowed. I notified the guards to use force if you prove a problem. " JARVIS's voice pipes through the speaker. "Might I also tell you that while the task of notifying you went to me, Mr. Johnson and all the others here felt it would be an honor to serve your termination personally. You have not made many friends here, so I advise you to make haste."

"There is no way the board will stand for this. The company is only successful because of me!"

"Lies. The company is successful in part by you. With Mr. Stark able to focus more on inventing, he boosted sales," another guard speaks as he steps forward. "He also improves equipment, including this taser," he puts his hand over it, "as well as our vests."

Pepper tries to quickly calculate the guards; she was fairly good at reading people, finding this weakness. But with the people before her, their only weakness would be one another. They had nothing to lose, and showed high levels of combat training; she couldn't bully them, because she had nothing they wanted. She was at a disadvantage.

"Fine." She straightens up and fixes her clothes. "I will gather my things. JARVIS, tell Tony to expect a call from my lawyer." 

"Expect a call from his." The AI's tone was smug as he essentially threw her words at her. They knew something, but she couldn't figure out what. Not yet anyways.

Two of the guards in the back come in with boxes, before stepping back to watch the ex-CEO as if she was some freak show at a carnival ride, making her seethe in anger as she plots a way to bring them down too. Tony Stark feared her for a reason, and she just needed the time to remind him of that; so as she packs she begins to plot.

She puts all loose items on her desk in one box, before pulling drawers open in search for other things. Two boxes were not going to be enough for everything, so Pepper needed to figure out what to take.

"No information related to Stark's Industries may be taken, Ms. Potts. I advise you to put the paperwork down before we charge you with corporate espionage." Oh what an annoying thing the AI was for her. "All portable drives are required to go through a check. As well as a body scan for you." One of the guard's that had the box stepped forward with a zipper pouch, waiting boredly for her to hand the drives over. 

"Fuck you," she mutters as she pulls out all her drives, and tosses them carelessly into the bag. "Keep them."

"Thank you for your corporation."

_Oh how he is smug like his creator. Just wait. When I'm through with him, I'll own you along with everything else._

She eventually gets her things into the boxes, pissed a lot of the things she was going to take, the AI kept telling her she couldn't. She actually only needed the few boxes the guards brought her, because of being denied.

_You did not buy that with your money._

_All Stark products given while under contract, remain Stark Industries' property._

_That item is for CEO use. As you are no longer CEO, you are not allowed to take it._

"Carry the boxes. You can't expect me to." She gave the guards a pointed look, but when none moved, she grabs one of them and shoves it into a guard's arms. "You will carry it or I won't be leaving. I could sue for not allowing me to leave with my things."

"Just do it boys. Want her out as soon as possible." The first guard spoke, making her realize he was in charge. It irked her a little that she didn't realize before then, couldn't even remember their names, and she blamed it all on being sucker punched with being fired.

_Tony would know all their names. He knows everyone he deems worthy of remembering, which includes security._

The guards quickly grab her things and she is marched out of the office, the head guard staying behind her as if preparing to tackle her and frog-march her out. But no, she wouldn't give them the opportunity. All Pepper needed was to pretend to comply and she would be able to get past them and make Stark fix this. She would also use his money to go on a shopping spree, because he owed her that. Maybe even make him crawl on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Potts had to force a mask over her face even though she wanted to smile about all the things she would put the engineer through. She focused on walking calmly for the elevators, letting out a slightly dejected aura so the guards would think they had the upper hand. She could probably lose them on the ground floor when a female guard made sure she wasn't smuggling anything out. Law was on her side in that only female guards could pat her down, and only two at most. They would be easy to overcome after all the training Happy gave her.

As she was thinking up a contingency plan and they all waited for the elevator, she realized Tony's personal elevator was on the floor, which meant unobscured access to the tower.

Moving quickly, Pepper shoves one of the guards into the head guard and starts sprinting for the elevator, but falters when she sees Dum-E coming out, followed by the other robots. No matter, she can use their clumsiness to get to the stairs.

She quickly moves to get around the arm, but is shot quickly with foam, obscuring her view and forcing her to step back. "Dum-E! You idiot!" The ex-CEO bats away the foam, and what she considers one of the dumbest thing she ever did in her life, she kicks at the metal chassis.

A yelp of pain leaves her, and spraying foam entering her mouth causing her to sputter and makes haste to get away. Her heel breaks and she falls backwards, landing flat on her ass before completely spattering on the floor, the metal arm menacingly looming over her.

"That was really dumb, Potts," a voice she didn't recognize tells her. "It will be added to the case against you. Please note, the media has already been notified of everything that has transgressed to lead to your termination, as well as PR and the lawyers. You are on your own." 

A female voice adds, "Thank you guards for listening. It was fun to see Dum-E take her down. But do see her out now."

Pepper stares up at the ceiling as she is hauled up and forced into the elevator without care.

_Just how many AIs does he have?_

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like it in its entirety but I was tired of sitting on this one-shot


End file.
